Carnaval
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Levi odia los carnavales. Odia todo el ruido que hacen los tambores, los gritos de la gente, la animación estridente del presentador. Pero no puede odiar a ese muchachito moreno que se mueve tan locamente y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora, con aquella sonrisa que lo volvió loco en unos segundos. AU/Yaoi/Riren/Lemon/Oneshot.
1. Carnaval

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si por mí fuera, el mundo de Shingeki estaría lleno de yaoi y yuri._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, quizás OOC, yaoi, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, Riren._

* * *

Levi estaba frotando su frente con fuerza, irritado, tratando de no escuchar la música que resonaba en todo el Sambódromo(1), pero fallando catastróficamente. En especial cuando Isabel chilló, emocionada, junto con el resto de personas que lo rodeaban. Farlan solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y aplaudió al desfile.

—¡Mira ese traje, hermano mayor! —gritó Isabel.

No era necesario que apuntara para saber a quién se refería la chica, después de todo, estaban en los primeros asientos gracias a las entradas que compraron con antelación. Habían planificado esa visita a Río de Janeiro desde hacía dos años, desde que Farlan volvió alucinando gracias a un viaje de negocios que tuvo que hacer, sin embargo, con todo ese ruido que solo le estaba causando una fuerte migraña, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a ir al Carnaval de Brasil. Había soportado la presentación de la primera escuela hasta que las ganas de matarse lo atacaron.

Y solo iban en la tercera presentación de seis.

Mierda, había olvidado porque odiaba los carnavales. Ahora recordaba muy bien su odio hacia ellos.

—Me iré, esto es insoportable —murmuró poniéndose de pie.

—¡Anda, Levi, no seas amargado! —le regañó Farlan.

—¿Acaso tú me pagarás las aspirinas de la migraña que tendré gracias a todo este ruido? —le gruñó el azabache.

—¡Yo te las pagaré! —chilló Isabel.

—Ese no es el maldito punto–

—E com você, ganhando escola de samba no ano passado, a escola de samba Mangueira! —gritó el presentador, sacando más gritos y aplausos.

La comisión de frente entró al escenario con vestimentas coloridas, amarillas, verdes, naranjas, las muchachas sonriendo ampliamente, moviéndose al ritmo del movido canto de samba que sonaba en el Sambódromo. Tras ellas, venía el carro alegórico, una construcción enorme, llena de luces y colores. Pero quizás, lo más impactante, era ver las plataformas donde bailarinas se movían al ritmo de la música, rodeada por… lo que parecía la construcción de una gran serpiente enrollada alrededor de la tarima. Estaba decorada pintorescamente, con colores fuertes y brillantes; llamando la atención. En la primera plataforma había árboles y por delante una enorme construcción de águila se alzaba, dándole un aspecto más exótico, de selva. La mujer abanderada con la bandera de su escuela de samba, junto con su escolta, no dejaba de moverse al ritmo de la música que el puxador(2) cantaba, con una sonrisa enorme y amplia. Detrás de ellos, los bailarines, hombres de aspecto fuerte y musculoso, también bailaban con las mujeres, quienes llevaban trajes preciosos, pegados al cuerpo, llenos de plumas y que poco dejaban a la imaginación, mientras el Mestre Sala(3) animaba al público con voz alegre, expresiva, moviéndose junto a la abanderada. A los lados del carro alegórico, las alas(4) también se movían, envueltas en trajes extravagantes, hechos con un material que parecía ser de serpiente, las plumas agitándose con sus movimientos; por delante, iban las bahianas(5) con sus faldas enormes, girando, provocando un movimiento hipnotizador, sin borrar un poco las preciosas sonrisas que llevaban. Además, unos hombres vestidos solo con pantalones cortos blancos fingían llevar el carro, dándole un aspecto un tanto más llamativo, y por delante de ellos iban otros pequeños carros con representaciones de animales.

Por detrás, el grupo de batería tocaba, gritaba, se movía y cantaba. Sus movimientos brindaban energía, vida y alegría, e iban también vestidos con colores fuertes y pintorescos, dándole potencia a la batucada.

Bailando también en la formación de la serpiente iban algunas passistas(6), y por debajo también, haciendo bailes en pareja, siendo los mejores bailarines de la escuela de samba.

—Es la representación del Orixá Exu(7), de la religión candomblé(8) —explicó Farlan al ver la mirada de admiración de Isabel—. Es asociado al sexo, sabes… —movió sus cejas sugerentemente, sacándole una carcajada a la chica.

Levi simplemente rodó los ojos. La construcción era magnífica, por supuesto, pero no le llamaba demasiado la atención.

—Me voy, así que–

La música cambio, volviéndose más exótica, con toques de selva de por medio; las luces bajaron, y el puxador se quedó en silencio, respirando contra el micrófono.

—Você sente isso? Você sabe quem está vindo? Hey, ele anda… sempre acompanha Exu, sua companheira eterna, Pomba Gira(9)! —gritó el Mestre Sala, haciendo que toda la gente gritara fuertemente.

De la boca abierta de la serpiente salió humo y la música volvió con más fuerza.

Y una plataforma se elevó, donde una persona bailaba riéndose, moviendo sus caderas, su cintura, las plumas verdes y doradas sacudiéndose con todos sus movimientos seductores.

—Nossa Deusa, nossa Rainha da Bateria(10)! Eren Jaeger!

La multitud se volvió loca.

Lo primero que vio Levi fue una fuerte piel morena. Lo segundo, unos preciosos ojos dorados, brillantes, intensos. Lo tercero, que no tenía senos.

Vale, ¿qué?

Parpadeó y escuchó a Farlan e Isabel carcajeándose.

Era un chico. Un chico transformista.

Era un chico el que lo puso duro en unos segundos. En especial cuando sacudía ese redondo trasero, girando, sonriendo, mirando al público.

La tanga de colores verdes y con lentejuelas de un color más oscuro se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, enmarcando muy bien su miembro. Unas pequeñas piedras colgaban de la prenda, de colores rojos y amarillos, golpeando su piel con cada movimiento; unos lazos metálicos que se pegaban muy bien a su cintura unían la tanga con el pequeño corpiño, del mismo color que la prenda de abajo, con flecos levantados que rodeaban su cuello. Su piel parecía brillar, y Levi reparó en que le habían puesto brillantina dorada, verde y rojiza por todo el cuerpo. El casco que traía puesto sobre su cabeza era enorme, con las plumas moviéndose gracias a su baile; y del corpiño salían más plumas, solo que las de la derecha eran verdes mientras que las de la izquierda eran doradas.

El kohl negro que rodeaba sus ojos enmarcaban con fuerza esos ojos dorados y el rojo intenso que pintaba sus labios se veía precioso, en especial cuando sonreía.

Lo que terminó de excitarlo fue verlo en esos tacones-botas de diez centímetros, verdes también, con los que se movía con facilidad, como si fueran zapatillas.

—Eren ha ganado tres años consecutivos el puesto de Reina —explicó Farlan al ver a Levi prendado del muchacho—. Al ser de género fluido y transformista, le aceptan que participe, aunque me contó que nadie creía que podía ganar.

—¿Te contó? —bruscamente, Levi miró a su amigo rubio mientras Isabel chillaba por el muchacho sobre la plataforma, sonriendo, bailando, moviéndose naturalmente.

—Bueno… tuve la fortuna de que Eren me mirara la noche del carnaval —explicó Farlan con una sonrisa boba—. En cada carnaval, Eren selecciona a un hombre con la mirada y lo busca hasta seducirlo. El título de diosa del sexo le hace justicia.

 _Que me mire_ , pensó Levi bufando, tratando de no darle importancia a las palabras de Farlan aunque lo dejaron celoso.

El carro pasó frente a donde estaban ellos, el chico sin dejar de bailar, moviendo todo su cuerpo, sin borrar su sonrisa. A diferencia de algunas bailarinas, la sonrisa del mocoso no parecía forzada, sino natural, divertida, alegre, incitando a todo el mundo a bailar.

 _Por favor, mírame,_ suspiró el azabache sin dejar de ver al muchacho.

—Supongo que no es mi día de suerte —refunfuñó Farlan cruzándose de brazos cuando el carro pasó.

Levi resopló, recostándose en la silla.

Eren dio una vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en Levi.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, sus movimientos más seductores, y le guiñó un ojo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Volvió a darse vuelta, dejando de mirarlo, pero el azabache podía sentir como su erección aumentaba.

Carajo. Mierda. Maldito mocoso de mierda.

—¡No es justo! —protestó Farlan como un niño pequeño—. ¡Yo igual quería! Anda, Levi, ¿y si hacemos un trío?

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando, imbécil? —el azabache miró a su amigo con incredulidad escuchando las carcajadas de Isabel—. Tú ya tuviste suerte hace dos años. Ahora es mi turno.

Farlan berreó como un bebé malcriado, pero no pudo hacer nada para convencer a su amigo más bajo de su idea. Solo se ganó un manotazo y las burlas de Isabel por el resto del show.

Pensó sobre el momento en que se encontraría con ese mocoso y cómo lo haría para llevárselo a la cama en unos segundos.

La respuesta llegó cuando salían del show, bajando de los asientos del Sambódromo, conversando de un par de cosas, cuando un guardia pelinegro y pecoso se le acercó, tomándolo del brazo.

Levi estuvo a punto de girarse y darle un golpe por tocarlo con sus sucias manos, hasta que el hombre susurró:

—Eren Jaeger quer ver.

No necesito de un traductor para entender la frase.

Farlan volvió a insistir con la idea del trío, pero Isabel simplemente rodó los ojos, llevándoselo y diciendo que se verían en el hotel. Levi asintió para luego seguir al guardia por entre la multitud, entrando a pasillos llenos de gente, de bailarines, y finalmente llegar a un camarín con el nombre del muchacho en la puerta.

El guardia le abrió la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasara.

Entró, ansioso, y encontró al muchacho sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, todavía llevando el traje con el que bailó. Tenía el cabello castaño húmedo por el sudor, pero no le importó un poco.

Al verlo, el rostro del mocoso se iluminó, pero no dijo nada, solo ladeó la cabeza, para luego señalar el suelo con un dedo.

Levi entendió lo que quería sin necesidad de preguntar algo. Con una mirada bastó para saber que era pasivo, pero un pasivo dominante. Sonrió internamente con ello: esto iba a ser divertido.

Se puso de rodillas frente a las piernas del muchacho, inexpresivo, y Eren sonrió más ampliamente. Sin decir nada, descruzó sus piernas –bien depiladas, por cierto–, atrayendo al azabache entremedio de ellas, y antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, lo tomó de la barbilla dándole un húmedo beso, chupando sus labios.

Levi no se quedó atrás, por supuesto. Gruñó contra la boca del moreno, que jadeó de placer, y aprovechó aquello para meter su lengua dentro, iniciando una lucha con la lengua del muchacho, gimiendo sin alejarse un poco.

Cuando respirar se hizo inevitable, se alejaron, notando la saliva cayendo por la barbilla de Eren.

—Falas português? —ronroneó el mocoso girándose, señalando el broche de su traje por entremedio de las plumas.

—No —murmuró Levi bajando el broche, deslizando el corpiño por sus hombros.

—¿Español? —el chico se volteó, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Sí —hablaba español y francés gracias a los padres de Isabel, que lo adoptaron a los diez años llevándoselo de Paris a Madrid luego de que su madre muriera.

—Me llamo Eren —se presentó el mocoso quitándose el traje.

Levi no se perdía ningún movimiento, en especial cuando comenzó a bajarse la tanga.

—Levi —contestó.

Eren no se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, sino que levantó la mirada con picardía.

—Levi —susurró—, chúpamela.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para obedecer.

Lo empujó para nada delicadamente sobre el sofá, sacándole una risa, y con los dientes le quitó la tanga, sacando su polla húmeda por el líquido pre-seminal que soltaba, y agarrando la base, la metió en su boca escuchando el jadeo de placer del muchacho.

Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, viendo la expresión ruborizada de Eren, y sonrió de lado, chupando ahora el glande, jugando con su lengua, viendo las muecas adorables de placer que el castaño hacía, como tratando de contener los gemidos que moría por soltar. Con su otra mano acarició sus testículos, volviendo a meterse profundamente el miembro caliente del chico, moviendo su cabeza con rapidez.

—Ngh… Ba-basta… ah… —no obedeció, todavía lamiendo y chupando, causando que Eren se crispara.

—Mámamela, mocoso de mierda —gruñó antes de ponerse en pie y desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolo junto con su ropa interior y sacando su palpitante polla ya dolorosamente erecta.

Eren lamió sus labios, con los ojos brillando por el deseo y la lascivia, e inclinándose hacia adelante, frotó el pene del azabache contra sus mejillas, dejando que el líquido pre-seminal que salía lo manchara. La lengüeteó sin tocarla con las manos para luego salivar y escupir sobre ella, acariciándola con sus labios cerrados. Le besó la punta antes de chupar por encima no más, como si se tratara de un dulce, y Levi, con un gruñido, le tomó del cabello. El castaño sonrió ampliamente antes de abrir su boca, tragando todo de una gracias al empujón que le dio el mayor, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los grises ojos del mayor, oyendo el chasquido que soltó Levi tratando de aguantar el gemido de placer que se atoró en su garganta.

Eren movió su cabeza, sin sacar el miembro de su boca, sin alejar su mirada de los ojos del azabache, chupando como si en ello le fuera la vida. Acarició sus bolas con sus manos, arrancándole un jadeo y haciendo que acelerara los movimientos de su cabeza, ahora tragando hasta la garganta, tratando de aguantar con la polla dentro de su boca varios segundos. Levi permitió que se alejara unos segundos, la saliva uniendo sus labios con el pene, para luego volver a metérsela, escuchando los sonidos de chapoteo que la boca del muchacho hacía e inundaban la habitación.

—Voy a correrme —advirtió sacando el miembro de su boca.

Eren separó los labios, sacando su lengua, frotando ahora la polla con sus mejillas.

Levi se corrió en su boca y en su rostro.

La visión del chico con semen en su cara, lamiendo sus labios para poder tragar un poco más, volvió a hacer que se pusiera duro.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo, se inclinó.

—¿Qué posición te gusta? —gruñó.

Los ojos dorados de Eren brillaron con más fuerza.

—Las haremos todas, esta noche —se giró, inclinándose, y separó sus nalgas con sus manos, revelando su agujero—. Métela, profundamente. Rómpeme, Levi.

No fue necesario que volviera a decirlo: de una estocada, sin preparación, lo penetró de golpe, llegando profundo, sus testículos chocando con el culo de Eren, el calor estrecho envolviéndolo.

—¡Sí! ¡A-así! —jadeó el mocoso.

Levi le tomó de las muñecas, tirando sus brazos hacia atrás, embistiendo con fuerza, sin suavidad, duramente. Atrajo el cuerpo del chico, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y jadeó a su oído sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

El rostro de Eren seguía con semen, excitándolo más de ser posible, y besó el cuello del chico, mordiendo, chupando, marcando la piel, oyendo sus gemidos descontrolados.

—¡Ah! ¡Ngh! ¡Mhn! ¡A-ahí! ¡Ah, Le-Levi! —el azabache agarró su miembro, masturbándolo, haciendo que jadeara con más fuerza—. ¡E-eso, Levi! ¡Fuerte! ¡M-más!

Chocó contra algo suave, logrando que el mocoso chillara de placer, y sus embestidas fueron más certeras y potentes, dando en su próstata, machacándola, volviéndolo solo un manojo de placer y gemidos.

—Te… te gusta d-duro, ¿eh, perra? —gruñó contra su oído, mordiéndolo con suavidad—. Te g-gusta abrirte de… de piernas, ¿no, zorra?

—S-sí —jadeó Eren, loco de placer y lujuria—, me… me gusta… pro-profundo, fu-fuerte… ngh… ¡Ah! ¡Lle-lléname, Levi! ¡Qui-quiero tu… tu se-semen dentro… dentro de mí! ¡Ah! ¡Levi! ¡L-Levi! ¡Mhn!

Eren eyaculó con un grito de placer, sus paredes contrayéndose, y Levi le siguió unos segundos después, corriéndose dentro de su ano, tirando del mocoso en un beso húmedo.

Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, salió de su interior y el chico se sentó sobre el sofá, abriendo sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre el sofá, mostrando su agujero de donde escurría el semen. Con una mirada provocadora, metió dos dedos en su interior, sacándolos con la esencia del azabache y llevándola a sus labios, chupando sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Tú, pequeña puta, quieres que te rompa —gruñó Levi con una mirada de diversión.

Eren volvió a repetir la acción, sin perder la sonrisa picarona.

—Esta noche, haz lo que quieras conmigo —ronroneó el castaño sin cerrar sus piernas.

Levi, por supuesto, no dudó en hacerlo.

* * *

—¿En qué piensas, amor?

Levantó la vista del trasero del castaño, viendo sus ojos dorados, y se encogió de hombros con pereza.

—En nuestra primera vez —contestó resoplando.

—¿Mnh? —Eren se llevó la cuchara de palo a la boca, fingiendo—. ¿En la del camarín? ¿O la del auto? ¿O en tu hotel? ¿O en el baño del restaurante? ¿O en la tienda de ropa?

Levi resopló, rodando los ojos, atrayendo al bailarín agarrándolo de la cintura. Pegó su mentón al estómago del castaño y levantó la vista.

Había costado dos años salir con ese mocoso de mierda, tener una cita como novios. Antes, solo habían tirado como locos en cualquier parte, follando como conejos hasta en el capot del auto a plena luz del día, en una carretera.

Levi no solo fue elegido esa noche de carnaval en Río de Janeiro, sino también el elegido en muchos otros carnavales a los que fue solo para ver a ese muchachito bailar.

Ahora, en un par de días más, iban a cumplirse cuatro años desde que se conocieron y tuvieron sexo desesperadamente en el camarín del castaño.

—¿Me irás a ver bailar esta noche? —ronroneó Eren acariciándole la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si no voy, de seguro vas a mirar a otro hombre y eso no puedo permitirlo, mocoso de mierda.

—¿No confías en mí? —el mocoso hizo un puchero inocente.

—No confío en ti desde que le dijiste a Farlan que podíamos hacer un trío.

Eren comenzó a reírse, divertido, y besó al azabache con cariño.

—No te preocupes. Desde esa noche, tu eres mi único dios del sexo —volvió a besarlo, suspirando de placer al sentir las manos de Levi amasando su trasero.

—Y tú eres mi única diosa del sexo —contestó devolviéndole el beso.

Levi, a pesar de todo su odio hacia los carnavales, no pudo evitar agradecer que fuera una fiesta la que lo uniera con ese mocoso de mierda que alegraba sus días con esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía.

Sí, había comprobado desde hacía mucho tiempo que la alegría sin un carnaval a su lado duraba muy, muy poco. Y a ese muchachito a su lado que parecía un torbellino de fiestas locas, no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo. Por nada.

* * *

 _ **(1)Sambódromo** : instalación destinada a los desfiles de las escuelas de samba de Brasil._

 _ **(2)Puxador** : persona que canta durante el espectáculo de la escuela de samba, generalmente es un hombre, y puede ir acompañado de otras personas que también cantan, aunque él destaca por su voz más potente y armónica._

 _ **(3)Mestre Sala** : junto a la abanderada, son los que dirigen el espectáculo, los que guían al resto._

 _ **(4)Alas** : grupo de personas, que usan disfraces y acompañan la carroza. Sus disfraces están diseñados de acuerdo al concepto representado por la escuela en el desfile._

 _ **(5)Bahianas** : mujeres de cierta edad vestidas con trajes tradicionales de Bahía. Sólo un mínimo de Bahianas son permitidas en el desfile y son personas que han estado durante mucho tiempo en la escuela y su participación es recibida con alegría y respeto._

 _ **(6)Passistas** : son los mejores bailarines de la escuela de samba, destacándose por ser solo unos pocos._

 _ **(7)Orixá Exu** : figura del panteón africano, es el Orixá de la comunicación, la paciencia, el orden y la disciplina. Es de carácter irascible y considerada como la más humana de las deidades, ya que su carácter se parece al ser humano. Junto a esto, es también considerado como la divinidad del sexo, la magia, el matrimonio, el poder y la transformación. Los hijos de Exu son alegres, sonrientes, inteligentes y sociables. Tienen una impresionante facilidad de comunicación, además de ser irónicos y peligrosos, con una vida sexual bastante agitada y sin escrúpulos. Son personas que suelen no pensar, sino actuar (Eren, ¿eres tú? xD)._

 _ **(8)Candomblé** : es el culto a los Orixás, de origen totémico y familiar, proveniente de África y que llegó a Brasil con la colonización portuguesa en la zona. Se presume que sus sacerdotes fueron esclavizados y transportados al Brasil y a colonias españolas donde trasmitieron sus creencias y cultura a otros esclavos. Los Orixás son divinidades creadas por un único dios, Olorun, y a cada uno le corresponden puntos diferentes dentro de las fuerzas de la naturaleza y están relacionados a la manifestación de esas fuerzas._

 _ **(9)Pomba Gira** : la eterna compañera del Orixá Exu y cumple la misma función. Es la parte femenina de toda mujer y es en esencia protectora de las mujeres, procurando para ellas bienes materiales y el tan preciado amor, aunque el hecho de indicarla como protectora de las mujeres no significa que deja de trabajar también para los hombres que creen en ella. Es conocida por el nombre de vencedora de demandas, vencedora de guerras, una mujer llena de misterios y que lleva un constante tono erótico._

 _ **(10)Reina de Batería** : la bailarina que presenta al grupo de la batería y a la escuela de samba. Inspira y motiva a los cientos de hombres que vienen detrás de ella._

* * *

 _Meh, quería escribir algo candente, lleno de sexo y esto fue lo que salió._

 _Viva Eren bailarín, le doy como caja._

 _¿Reviews? xD_

 _Amor para ustedes~_


	2. Extra 1: Celos

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, quizás OOC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, Riren._

 _Petición hecha a **Akire,** gracias por leerlo *corazones*_

* * *

Levi mordió su labio inferior al sentir una boca ocupada en su pezón.

Sin abrir sus ojos, deslizó su mano por las sábanas, acariciando el cabello de Eren, quien soltó una especie de ronroneo al recibir la caricia. Las manos del muchacho acariciaron el estómago del azabache para luego ir más abajo, rozando su miembro, despertándolo, sin dejar de mover sus manos.

—Eren, es sábado —se quejó Levi bostezando—. Déjame dormir un poco más.

—Mhn…

De pronto, jadeó al sentir una cavidad húmeda alrededor de su polla, y abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo, chocando enseguida con los dorados ojos del castaño, llenos de lujuria y deseo, para luego viajar a su trasero, donde el muchacho se metía dos dedos. Soltó un gruñido cuando Eren chupó más profundo, su lengua acariciando toda su extensión, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Había llegado a Río de Janeiro el día anterior, horas antes de que se celebrara el Baile de Disfraces Gay al que Eren lo había invitado meses atrás. Estuvo allí hasta tarde, viendo al chico bailando en el escenario principal con esas provocativas ropas que calentaban hasta el hombre más heterosexual del planeta, para luego ir a su departamento y follar como locos. ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? Perdió la cuenta después del tercer orgasmo.

Su cabeza dolía, pero aun así permitió que el muchacho siguiera con su trabajo.

Era la primera vez que Eren lo invitaba a su departamento. Llevaban casi dos años con esa relación solo de sexo, y aunque sabía que era estúpido sentirse traicionado porque sabía que él no era el único amante del mocoso, no podía evitar los celos.

Ese chiquillo había llegado a gustarle más de lo esperado.

—¿Con quién tengo sexo hoy? —gruñó Levi agarrando el cabello de Eren para empujarlo más abajo, viendo cómo se atragantaba con su polla—. ¿Con una zorra provocadora o con un gatito necesitado de cariño?

Lo liberó, dejando que respirara un poco, viendo su sonrisa lasciva.

Había aprendido a manejar con el tiempo las dos identidades del castaño gracias a su género fluido. Al principio no había sido fácil, olvidando preguntarle por las mañanas si trataba ese día con un _él_ o con un _ella_ , pero ya se había acostumbrado, y sabía que eso hacía muy feliz al chiquillo.

—Con un mocoso que quiere tu polla en su trasero, muy profundo —jugueteó Eren volviendo a chupar.

—Mierda, Eren…

—Anda, _papi_ —ronroneó el muchacho enderezándose antes de besarlo y con fuerza penetrarse solo, gimiendo en el beso—, tu gatito quiere tu pene aquí, adentro —movió sus caderas, besando su cuello—, lléname… ngh… _papi_ … mhn… hazme… hazme tuyo…

—¿Por qué tienes que… que convencerme… así…? —jadeó antes de que Eren levantara sus caderas para dejarse caer brutalmente sobre el miembro del azabache, gimiendo con fuerza, repitiendo la acción segundos después—. ¡Ah! ¡Mi-mierda, m-mocoso! —el chico se rió contra su oído, entre gemidos de placer, sin dejar de moverse—. ¡Agh, ¿qué… qué quieres…?!

—Hoy… ngh… —Eren lo besó, dejando que sus salivas se mezclaran—, mhn… te-tengo… ah… un e-ensayo… —Levi comenzó a besar su cuello—. A-anda… aah… ve-verme…

Levi soltó un gruñido, comenzando a embestirlo brutalmente, arrancándole sonoros gemidos que de seguro debían molestar a los vecinos, pero si era sincero, no le molestaba ni un poco. No cuando tenía a Eren cabalgándolo con una expresión de puro éxtasis.

—Bien —jadeó comenzando a masturbarlo—, pero vas… a… a deberme algo…

—Mhn —Eren lamió sus labios, sin abandonar la expresión lasciva que tenía—, co-como… quiera… ah… papi…

Como era de esperar, no salieron de la cama en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera para ir a tomar desayuno de manera decente.

* * *

Eren lo había arrastrado por las calles de Río de Janeiro tomados de las manos, conversando animadamente de lo que iban a hacer esa tarde en la escuela, sin borrar un poco su sonrisa. Levi solo podía asentir, sin dejar de mirarlo, admirado de lo hermoso que se veía ese mocoso con el sol iluminando su rostro.

—No me mires tanto, me cohíbes —le regañó Eren con las mejillas un poco rojas.

El azabache solo enarcó una ceja antes de sonreír de lado.

—Anoche no te cohibías tanto con todos esos hombres mirándote —replicó Levi ocultando los celos en su voz.

—Es distinto —refunfuñó Eren y el rojo en sus mejillas aumentó cuando el mayor pasó sus manos por su cintura, abrazándolo.

Levi podía ser un poco más bajo, pero su actitud dominante le encantaba tanto que no le importaba mucho. Además, era buenísimo en la cama. Y guapo, muy, muy guapo.

—¿Y por qué es distinto? —murmuró Levi besando su cuello.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, dándole un aspecto adorable, e hizo un puchero.

—Porque tú… mmm… —mordió su labio inferior, repentinamente nervioso—, oh, ya llegamos.

Levi lo soltó, viendo el lugar de donde salía música, soltando un suspiro bajo de irritación. ¿En qué momento se dejó convencer por ese mocoso para ir allí? De seguro saldría con una migraña que no lo dejaría en paz por el resto del día.

Eren lo llevó adentro, y vio el amplio salón de baile, donde reconoció a varios de los compañeros del castaño. Frente a ellos, vio el espejo pegado a la pared contraria junto a los bailarines, algunos moviéndose al ritmo de la música y otros conversando entre risas. El muchacho le había comentado que participarían en un concurso de baile a nivel nacional y el chico estaría en dos categorías: baile en pareja hetero y baile en pareja homo. Era un concurso menor, por supuesto, pero Eren era un maldito competitivo que quería ganar sus dos categorías.

—¡Petra, ¿dónde te metiste, pequeña zorra?! —gritó el castaño luego de buscar en el salón a su pareja.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, acostumbrado a que ese mocoso tratara de esa forma brutal a sus amigas, que solo rodaban los ojos ante ese trato, pero ahora parecía… realmente cabreado.

—No grites, marica —contestó una chica saliendo del baño con expresión de fastidio.

El chico soltó un resoplido despectivo, girándose a Levi.

—Agh, la odio —murmuró llevándolo hacia las bancas.

—¿Es tu mejor amiga? —se burló el azabache.

—Es una maldita zorra que quiere quitarme el puesto —masculló Eren quitándose la sudadera.

—¿Tan buena es?

—¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

Levi sonrió al ver al castaño con una mirada de perrito apaleado y le dio un beso con suavidad, calmado, un beso distinto a esos besos llenos de pasión que normalmente se daban.

—Esa zorra nunca podría superarte, diosa del sexo —ronroneó a su oído haciendo que enrojeciera, sin embargo, Eren esbozó también una sonrisa llena de placer.

—Serás marica, pero tienes buen gusto.

Se alejó, viendo a la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo claro frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados. Era bonita, de piel clara y ojos ámbar, pero a Levi no le llamó mucho la atención.

—Atrás, zorra, no te acerques a mi hombre —escupió Eren.

Una sensación agradable se asentó en el estómago del azabache con las tontas palabras del castaño.

—Una lástima que sea gay —Petra suspiró, rodando los ojos—, pero si alguna vez quieres probar lo que es bueno, no dudes en buscarme —agregó sonriéndole coquetamente a Levi.

Eren soltó un grito de hastío, tomando la mano de la chica y ordenando que empezaran a tocar pronto para que bailaran. Levi no sabía por qué el chico lucía tan irritado con esa muchacha, tal vez después le preguntaría sobre ello.

Los músicos hicieron algunos comentarios, logrando que Eren se relajara un poco, y empezaron a tocar, los instrumentos de percusión llenando el salón y el vocalista cantando con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos posados en la pareja que bailaba.

Petra y Eren podían llevarse mal, pero era bastante obvio que, al momento de empezar a trabajar, dejaban sus diferencias de lado y ponían sus mejores caras frente al resto. Eren incluso sonrió de manera coqueta y encantadora, sus ojos brillando, mientras que Petra relajó su expresión, también sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes. Podía decir, también, que tenían cierta química dentro del baile, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente con la canción, pegando, sacudiendo sus cuerpos como una verdadera pareja, llamando la atención de todos los bailarines, que miraban el baile como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Incluso aplaudieron cuando Eren levantó a la chica con facilidad, haciendo una acrobacia por lo demás arriesgada, para luego bajarla sin ninguna complicación.

Levi se habría puesto celoso si no supiera que a Eren le gustaba demasiado el pene como para caer enamorado de una chica que, por lo demás, detestaba.

El baile terminó, y Eren se limpió el sudor del rostro.

Luego, en voz alta, soltó:

—Te equivocaste en el último paso, Petra.

La chica frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, y chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo hice —contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Sí —Eren frotó su frente—, sí lo hiciste —el muchacho negó con la cabeza—. Te reconozco, Petra, como una excelente bailarina. Si yo no estuviera, de seguro tú serías la reina de la escuela en el carnaval. Sin embargo, para tu desgracia, yo soy mejor que tú, y ambos lo sabemos. Y en el último paso ibas a hacer un giro, pero no lo hiciste. Otra vez.

—¡No me equivoqué! —Petra enrojeció, humillada—. ¡No quiero seguir practicando! ¡Estamos bien!

—¡No voy a perder por tu culpa, Petra! ¡Una vez más!

—¡Muérete, marica!

La chica se marchó al baño, rabiando, ignorando los gritos de Eren, quien también soltó un quejido, irritado.

—¿Dónde está el idiota cara de caballo, Marco? —preguntó el castaño girándose hacia un chico pelinegro y pecoso.

—Dijo que ya venía —contestó el chico amablemente—, despertó tarde.

Eren resopló, un tanto cansado, y fue donde Levi, quien lo esperaba con una mirada de interés.

—¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con esa chica, mocoso? —preguntó Levi tomando su mano.

—Tengo que ser duro con ella —contestó suspirando—. Petra tiene dieciocho años, yo tengo veintitrés, y si ella no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, entonces no merece el puesto que tanto quiere desesperadamente.

—¿Ya pensando en retirarte, mocoso de mierda? —se burló el azabache.

—No voy a ser bonito para siempre —se quejó Eren haciendo un puchero.

—¿Tú crees? —Levi rodó los ojos—, yo creo que sí.

Eren se ruborizó, avergonzado, y soltó una risa nerviosa, cubriendo su rostro. Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera dicho aquello, solo habría pestañado seductoramente para llevárselo a la cama, pero Levi… era Levi quien se lo decía. La persona con la que se había estado acostando dos años, algo que no solía hacer con nadie más. Sus amantes solían ser ocasionales, no duraban más de un mes, porque siempre quería algo más serio y lo celaban en exceso, pero Levi… Levi siempre lo hacía sentir mejor con sus comentarios, no decía cosas crueles sobre sus actividades y era un buen amante. Era el mejor amante que había tenido alguna vez. Y Eren quería ser el único hombre al que mirara.

—Ah, entonces, ¿no te cansarás nunca de mí? —ronroneó Eren antes de inclinarse a darle un beso.

El chico estaba sudado, pero no le importó demasiado. Después de todo, se habían acostado tantas veces y hecho tantas porquerías en la cama que un poco de sudor no lo iba a matar.

—¿Cansarme de ti? ¿Cómo crees? —contestó Levi sacándole una risa.

Eren abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero entonces se vio interrumpido por otra voz:

—Aquí estoy, bastardo suicida, ya no llores por mí.

Eren se alejó con un resoplido, poniendo una expresión de fastidio, y se puso de pie otra vez, girándose en silencio.

El hombre que había hablado era un poco más alto que Eren, de cabello claro y rapado por debajo. Traía encima una sonrisa petulante, enarcando una ceja con gracia al ver al castaño.

—Ya era hora que llegaras, cara de caballo —contestó Eren rodando los ojos.

Levi soltó una risa baja, irritando al recién llegado, quien solo soltó un bufido, viendo con una mueca de disgusto al azabache.

—Si tan desesperado estabas porque llegara, entonces bailemos.

A Levi no le gustó el tono que el chico con cara de caballo había utilizado en esa frase. Un tono sugerente, suave. El ojidorado simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mano de Jean, dirigiéndose al centro y ordenando que pusieran la canción que bailarían.

Esta no era una samba. Y el baile que iniciaron era demasiado cercano para su gusto. Con los cuerpos pegados, sus rostros a centímetros, sus expresiones intensas y sonrisas coquetas. La radio reproducía una canción francesa y, por lo que podía distinguir, estaban bailando una especie de tango aunque un poco más rápido.

Lo peor no era eso, sin embargo. Era que, en este caso, Eren estaba haciendo el papel de mujer por lo que el movimiento de caderas era más sugerente, su expresión más seductora. Y ese otro chico –Jean– le seguía el paso sin mucho esfuerzo, tomándolo de la cintura, acariciando las piernas desnudas del castaño, acercando su cara más de lo que debía corresponder.

Desvió la vista, chasqueando la lengua.

—No es justo que ese marica se vea tan bien en papel de mujer.

Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada rabiosa de Petra.

—¿Te gustaría estar ahí, acaso? —preguntó Levi sintiendo como los celos lo carcomían al ver a Jean susurrarle algo al oído y sacarle una risa baja luego de que terminaran el baile, volviendo a practicarlo enseguida.

—Nunca podré superarlo —se lamentó Petra sentándose al lado de Levi.

Levi quiso decirle que lo podría hacer si se esforzaba lo suficiente, pero eso sería mentir porque nadie podría bailar tan bien como lo hacía ese mocoso de mierda. Sabía muy bien tomar el papel que le entregaban y hacer con ello maravillas.

Vio como el chico bajaba moviendo sus caderas, su rostro rozando el cuerpo de Jean, y sintió ira.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Petra llamando su atención.

Quizás, conversar con esa chica no estaría mal para distraerse un poco.

Eren giró, su espalda quedando pegada al pecho de Jean, quien acarició su cintura, frotando su miembro contra su trasero, y estuvo a punto de pegarle al notar su obvia erección. No borró su sonrisa, aunque quiso girarse para pisarle el pie, por lo que solo rodó sus ojos para luego dirigirlos hacia Levi que…

¿Qué mierda hacia esa maldita zorra de Petra tan cerca del azabache?

Jean lo giró, sus pechos chocando, y parpadeó con disgusto. Trató de relajarse para no equivocarse en algún paso, después de todo, solo estaban conversando, no era nada del otro mundo…

¿Por qué esa perra le estaba tocando el brazo y Levi le sonreía de medio lado?

Tropezó, pero Jean alcanzó a sostenerlo.

—Otra vez —gritó Jean enderezándolo, frunciendo el ceño.

Eren se había equivocado en un paso, y eso no solía suceder muy a menudo. Se pusieron frente a frente, la voz del vocalista francés oyéndose unos segundos después.

Giró, tomando aire para relajar sus músculos repentinamente tensos.

Petra se estaba riendo, sin alejarse un poco, y Levi no la estaba alejando tampoco.

Sabía que estaba sintiendo unos irracionales celos. Pero no debía sentirse de esa forma porque Levi… porque ellos dos no eran nada. Solo amantes ocasionales. Nada más. Y Levi nunca lo celaba. Entonces no debía estar celoso, no debía sentirse de esa manera porque no eran novios.

Pisó el pie de Jean, quien gimió por el dolor.

Soltó un bufido de hastío antes de ordenar que reprodujeran la canción otra vez. Ahora Jean no sonreía, comenzando a bailar con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole con los ojos la razón de su desconcentración.

Trató de empujar abajo los celos. No importaba cuán celoso estuviera, no era novio de Levi. Y aunque quisiera ser su novio, nada le aseguraba que el azabache se sintiera de esa forma. De seguro el hombre solo lo veía como un buen polvo, un buen pasatiempo, y cuando los años pasaran dejaría de ir a verlo.

Esa perspectiva hizo que su estómago doliera y su corazón se encogiera.

Al girar, vio a Petra inclinándose cerca de la boca de Levi, sonriendo.

Bueno, basta. Podían no ser novios, pero por ahora, Levi era suyo, y no iba a permitir que esa zorra le coqueteara tan descaradamente.

Manoteando los brazos de Jean, se soltó en medio de la canción y a pasos furiosos fue donde Levi, tirando a Petra a un lado y estampando un beso en su boca con fuerza, chupando sus labios, frotándose contra el cuerpo de Levi, jugando con su lengua, gimiendo sonoramente.

El azabache lo agarró del trasero, apretando, y se alejó soltando otro gemido de placer.

Olvidó, por unos segundos, que estaba en el salón de baile con otras treinta personas.

Separó su rostro, tomando aire, y viendo los ojos nublados de placer de Levi.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo, se giró a Petra.

—Si vuelves a acercarte cinco metros a mi hombre, te arrancaré un seno, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió con fuerza antes de irse con una expresión de espanto.

—¿Tu hombre? —preguntó Levi divertido.

—Mío. Solo mío —ronroneó antes de volver a besarlo.

Esa noche, tuvieron su primera cita como novios oficiales.

Y eso, por supuesto, le dio el derecho a Eren de celarlo cuanto considerara suficiente. Y eso a Levi, claramente, no le molestaba. Después de todo, Eren marcando su territorio haría que terminaran en la cama teniendo una dura sesión de sexo que lo hacía llegar al cielo mismo.

Benditos celos de ese mocoso atrevido. Y bendita fuera Petra por desencadenarlos con su estúpido coqueteo.

* * *

 _La canción que bailan Petra y Eren es **Magalenha,** de Sergio Mendez, y la que bailan Jean y Eren es **Tous Les** **M** **êmes**_ _, de Stromae._

 _Es solo una petición que me pidieron, con Eren comportándose celoso. Ay, es tan lindo este chico *muchos corazones*_

 _La próxima semana traeré otra petición que me pidió **ChrisNovx** , un trío FarenRiren asdfghjklñ *u* viva el Faren, sé que no soy la única que los shipea *u* _

_Gracias a las bellas personitas que dejaron review en el oneshot:_

 ** _Azula Rivaille_**

 ** _Sora Yoru Hashiba_**

 ** _Odalis Vasquez.J_**

 ** _Bossenbroek_**

 ** _ChrisNovx_**

 ** _Monse-Uchiha_**

 ** _Charly Land_**

 ** _Akire_**

 _¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Nos vemos :3  
Cotota~_


	3. Extra 2: Trío

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, **RIRENFAREN, UN TRÍO, MUCHAS ESCENAS SEXUALES, SOLO SEXO, LEER CON PRECAUCIÓN** :v_

 _Petición hecha para la bella_ ** _ChrisNovx,_** _¡me entretuve un montón haciendo esto! AGUANTE EL FAREN VIEEEEEJA xD_

* * *

—¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer, Levi? Un trío con Farlan.

Por supuesto, el azabache escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, empapando los papeles de la empresa que iba a defender en su próximo juicio, e incrédulamente miró a Eren, que pestañeaba con inocencia, terminando de pintar las uñas de sus pies.

Durante un breve momento no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que vio a Eren y las estúpidas palabras que había dicho su amigo rubio esa noche para poder acompañarlo.

Frotó el puente de su nariz, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Sí, Eren? A mí me gustaría que no me despertaras por la mañana con tu trasero frotándose contra mi polla, pero no todo es posible en esta vida.

Eren hizo un puchero, poniéndose de pie, y caminó hacia él meneando la cintura, sabiendo el efecto que tenía aquello sobre el azabache. Levi maldijo por lo bajo.

—Pero _papi_ , tengo veinticuatro años, soy joven y me gusta cómo me follas —ronroneó inclinándose, besando el cuello del mayor.

—Y yo tengo treinta y cinco, y una espalda que cuidar —gruñó con el rostro impasible—. ¿Farlan te ofreció el trío? —iba a matar a su amigo en cuanto lo viera.

—No, _papi_ —soltó un nuevo gruñido en señal de advertencia. Cada vez que Eren lo llamaba así, era porque iba en serio—, bueno, tal vez sí, pero… —el castaño le abrió la camisa lentamente, sonriendo— me gustaría intentar algo nuevo.

—Lo que pasa contigo —contestó Levi sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—, es que eres una perra insaciable.

El chico volvió a hacer un puchero, comenzando a acariciar el bulto creciente en el pantalón de Levi.

—Imagina —susurró—, que me estás follando duramente mientras me atraganto con una polla.

—Basta.

—Imagina —prosiguió el chico— mi expresión mientras te chupo el pene y Farlan me embiste.

—Eren.

—Imagina —ronroneó Eren—, como voy a gemir cuando tenga dos pollas en mi interior.

—Voy a matarte.

—Mi último deseo es morir con dos pollas dentro de mí, entonces.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más, Eren se sentó en sus piernas, mordiendo su labio inferior, y le dio un beso suave, para nada comparado a los otros besos que se daban y anticipaban solo el sexo.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo si me sigo negando? —preguntó Levi en voz baja al separarse, abrazando a Eren por la cintura.

El castaño frunció el ceño, un tanto ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó rodando los ojos—, eres mi pareja y te amo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué demonios quieres un maldito trío con el idiota de Farlan?

—Mhn… —Eren comenzó a besar su cuello con cariño, sonriendo—, intentemos algo nuevo. Además, hace mucho no hago un trío.

—¿Qué?

—¿No tuve qué decir eso?

—¿Con quién hiciste un trío?

—No los conoces, pero la tenían grande.

—…

—¿Mi amor?

—Llama al idiota de Farlan.

Eren comenzó a reír en voz baja, besando la mejilla de Levi, quien solo tenía el rostro fruncido en una mueca de irritación y se maldijo por ser tan débil con ese mocoso que solo pensaba con el pene.

* * *

Por supuesto, cuando Farlan llegó con esa estúpida sonrisa de imbécil en su rostro, Levi le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, gritándole sobre algo relacionado a no andar pidiendo tríos a los novios de sus parejas.

Y claro, se arrepintió enseguida de hacer aquello al ver a Eren preocupado, ayudando a su estúpido amigo con su sangrado de nariz.

Soltó una grosería, fastidiado, mientras Farlan le sacaba la lengua y Eren solo rodaba los ojos, quitándole la camisa al rubio manchada con sangre para echarla a lavar.

—Haremos el trío, pero yo pondré las reglas —gruñó Levi frotando su sien.

—Si estás tan en contra de eso, entonces mejor no lo hacemos —replicó Eren frunciendo los labios.

—Eren… —masculló Farlan.

—De seguro no confía en mí, por eso está poniendo tantas trabas —se quejó el chico enfurruñado.

—Sí confío en ti —contestó Levi.

—No es como si fuera a enamorarme de Farlan —prosiguió Eren ignorando a Levi—. Digo, la tienes grande–

—¿De verdad? —el rostro del rubio se iluminó.

—Pero no eres mi tipo. No me gustan mucho los rubios. A mí solo me gusta mi Levi.

Levi soltó un resoplido, desviando la vista. Ese mocoso sabía bien como manipular todo a su favor solo diciendo unas cuantas palabras.

—Nada de besos en la boca —miró a Farlan cuando dijo esto—, y yo lo penetraré primero.

—No sé por qué te preocupas tanto de lo segundo. Después de todo, yo me acosté primero con Eren —señaló Farlan.

—Voy a matarte.

—No si yo lo hago primero, Ackerman. De seguro temes que le guste más a Eren en el sexo.

—Por favor, tú no puedes compararte conmigo, Church.

—¿Seguro de eso? Después de todo, Eren dijo que la tenía grande.

—Eso fue porque–

—¡Ngh!

Los dos amigos detuvieron su discusión y con lentitud giraron su cabeza hacia el chico, que se había quitado los pantalones y su mano estaba en su trasero. Se apoyaba en una silla, su expresión totalmente ruborizada, y los miró sin vergüenza, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué? Me estaba aburriendo —gimoteó otra vez—. Además… se ven… calientes… di-discutiendo…

—Pequeña zorra —gruñó Levi sintiéndose de pronto duro.

—Uh… ¿puedo tocarlo? —preguntó Farlan también sintiendo cómo el pantalón le empezaba a quedar ajustado.

Levi tomó al chico del brazo, empujándolo sobre el sofá boca abajo, haciéndolo reír, y le quitó por completo la ropa interior. Farlan, en tanto, le sacaba la playera, dejándolo completamente desnudo, y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

El azabache comenzó a prepararlo, separando sus nalgas, viendo su agujero rosado, y sonrió de lado antes de pasar su lengua superficialmente, sacándole un gemido sonoro a Eren, viendo como movía sus caderas. Le dio una palmada, escuchando su lloriqueo, y volvió a lamer, entreteniéndose ahí un momento, observando como Farlan entonces agarraba a su novio del cabello, levantando su rostro, y frotaba su polla contra sus mejillas.

—¿La quieres en tu boca, pequeña perra? —masculló Farlan viendo como Eren lo miraba directamente, sus ojos dorados llenos de placer y lujuria.

—S-sí… ah… —la mueca libidinosa que el castaño hizo al sentir la lengua de Levi en su interior era el cielo mismo—, de-deja… ngh… tragarla… ah… ha-hasta… mhn… el fondo… ¡Ah! —Levi le dio otra palmada, separándose.

—Eres nuestra perra, Eren —gruñó Levi antes de penetrarlo con dos dedos, arrancándole un gemido más fuerte—. Las perras no se portan así.

—Pide por ella —ronroneó Farlan acariciando otra vez su pene contra las mejillas del chico—. Tus amos quieren verte como la perra que eres.

—Mhn —Eren sentía los dedos de Levi en su interior, haciendo círculos, sin embestirlo, solo jugando, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba algo en su boca. Necesitaba algo más grande en su interior—, qui-quiero… ah… a-amo… por fa-favor… deje… deje que… ngh… s-se… la chupe… Por favor… quiero… mhn… co-compla… complacerlo…

Gimió al sentir otro dedo entrando, y Farlan aprovechó que tenía su boca abierta, metiendo su miembro entre sus labios de golpe. Hizo un ruido de atragantamiento, pero respiró profundamente, y Farlan, agarrando con más fuerza su cabello, comenzó a moverle la cabeza, su polla entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Levi, en tanto, empezó a embestirlo con tres dedos, arrancándole gemidos ahogados de su garganta, oyendo el chapoteo morboso que hacia el pene de Farlan en la boca del castaño junto con el ruido lascivo de los dedos embistiéndolo en su interior. Vio la mano de Eren dirigirse a su miembro para masturbarse, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, lo detuvo.

—Oh, no —sacó los dedos de su interior, oyendo algo parecido a una queja—. Las perras no pueden tocarse, y te has portado muy mal hoy, Eren —Farlan alejó su polla ensalivada de los labios de Eren, logrando que hiciera un ruido en protesta—. ¿Deberíamos atarle las manos, Farlan?

—Yo creo que sí. ¿A Eren le gusta jugar sucio? Nosotros también podemos hacerlo —contestó el rubio sonriendo.

—¡Yo no–! —Eren no pudo terminar su frase porque Levi le dio una fuerte palmada en su trasero, haciéndolo gemir.

—¿Te dimos permiso para hablar, Eren? —dijo el azabache quitándose el cinturón del pantalón.

—Pero amo…

—Chúpale la polla a tu amo mientras yo sigo jugando con tu trasero —ordenó Levi dándole una nueva palmada.

Eren sentía que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Humedeciendo sus labios, comenzó a besar el miembro erecto en frente suyo para luego escupirle y tragarlo por completo mientras Levi le amarraba las manos delante con su cinturón, Farlan sosteniéndolo por los hombros para que no se cayera. Unos segundos después, Levi volvió a su trasero, penetrándolo otra vez con tres dedos, y sonrió con diversión.

—Vaya, tu ano me echó de menos, Eren —gruñó el azabache embistiéndolo con fuerza, oyendo su jadeo ahogado—. Mira como me absorbe.

Eren dijo algo, pero debido a que estaba con una polla dentro de su boca, no se entendió nada. Farlan, en castigo, empujó más profundo, la saliva cayendo por la barbilla del castaño, y la nariz del chico tocó el vientre del rubio.

—Veinte dólares a que no cabe tu mano dentro —dijo Farlan con voz desafiante.

—¿Qué crees tú, Eren? —preguntó Levi entretenido.

Farlan soltó su nuca, el chico liberando la polla entre sus labios, respirando con fuerza.

—¡No se te ocurra–!

No pudo acabar la frase otra vez cuando Farlan lo obligó a mamar su miembro otra vez.

—Yo digo que sí —ronroneó el azabache antes de quitar sus dedos, lamiendo nuevamente su interior para humedecerlo más.

Eren levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Farlan, y tragó saliva al ver la mirada depredadora de sus ojos. No tenía que mirar a Levi para saber que lucía igual, o incluso peor.

Los tres dedos de Levi volvieron a su interior y trató de relajarse mientras seguía chupando con fuerza, la polla en su boca llegando hasta su garganta, la saliva escurriendo de su boca, y se sobresaltó cuando el azabache empujó con lentitud, su dedo meñique entrando.

Meneó sus caderas, impaciente, y escuchó las carcajadas de Levi y Farlan.

—Eren, ¿me harás perder veinte dólares? —regañó Farlan acariciándole la barbilla.

—Treinta dólares a que no te la mama con las bolas también —dijo Levi sonriendo, empujando un poco más.

Iba a matar a esos dos monstruos cuando se quedaran dormidos. Los iba a descuartizar lentamente, con amor, y tiraría sus restos al río. Claro, si podía ponerse de pie al día siguiente, algo que estaba dudando en ese momento.

Farlan alejó su cabeza de su polla, dejando que se recuperara, y Eren jadeó cuando la mano de Levi se abrió paso en su interior. No era la primera vez que hacía _fisting_ , pero llevaba sin hacerlo durante bastante tiempo, por lo que una punzada de dolor lo hizo gemir.

Levi comenzó a masturbarlo para que sintiera placer también, y supo que esos dos monstruos podían estar locos de lujuria, pero también se iban a preocupar de que disfrutara, y comprendió que si decía que no en serio, iban a parar.

Gimió, meneando sus caderas otra vez, y miró la polla de Farlan, pasando su lengua por sus labios. El rubio lo tomó como una señal para poder follar su boca otra vez.

Levi empujó una vez más y sus dedos tocaron su próstata, la corriente de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Me debes veinte dólares —sonrió el azabache embistiendo, tocando otra vez la próstata de Eren.

—Eren, ¿me harías ganar diez dólares? —Farlan miró al chico con un puchero, haciéndolo reír en voz baja cuando se alejó de su polla.

—Lo que… u-usted quiera… a-amo… —ronroneó Eren excitado antes de recibir una palmada que lo hizo gemir.

—¿Quieres hacerme perder, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi comenzando a sacar su mano con lentitud, haciéndolo gimotear otra vez.

—Quiero… ngh… que… ah… ve-vea… mhn… mi-mis… ha-habilida-dades… —Eren gimió con más fuerza cuando el azabache retiró su mano por completo, molesto por estas vacío.

Levi no dijo nada, solo sonrió con burla, y Farlan le sacó la lengua cuando Eren abrió la boca, recibiendo la polla de Farlan otra vez, levantando su rostro para que la posición fuera más cómoda y le ayudara a recibir el miembro completamente junto con sus testículos.

Eren trató de concentrarse para no comenzar a reírse. Sabía que si comenzaba a reírse, iba a terminar atragantándose, Farlan perdiendo treinta dólares y Levi sonriendo burlonamente durante todo el tiempo que durara el trío. Además, si lo hacía, podía ponerlo en práctica con Levi.

Su nariz volvió a tocar el vientre de Farlan y levantó la vista, tratando de abrir un poco más la boca.

—Carajo, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi al ver como Farlan acariciaba sus testículos, levantándolos un poco y logrando que el muchacho los atrajera a su boca con su lengua, chupando suavemente.

El rubio jadeó de placer mientras Levi se quitaba sus pantalones y ropa interior, liberando su pene ya erecto y acariciándolo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, lo penetró de una estocada, escuchando como se atragantaba y dejaba de chupar la polla de Farlan, y lo sostuvo de las caderas para que no se alejara.

—¡Mierda, Levi, podrías avisar! —se quejó Eren antes de gemir al sentir como tocaba su próstata con su polla.

Levi, sonriendo con diversión, lo dio vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba del sillón, viendo su expresión ruborizada, sus ojos llorosos por el placer, su barbilla con saliva, y separó sus piernas, sin salir de su trasero, embistiéndolo en su próstata, observando su rostro contraerse por el placer.

—Esa no es manera… ah… de tratar a tu amo —dijo volviendo a embestirlo.

Eren gimoteó otra vez y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando Farlan volvió a tomarlo de la cabeza, girándosela a un lado, y metió su miembro en su interior.

—¿Querías descuidarme, Eren? —ronroneó Farlan moviendo su miembro dentro de su boca.

El castaño parpadeó y trató de poner una expresión inocente, negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de chupar, esforzándose en no ahogarse por los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, que iban en aumento gracias a las duras y profundas embestidas que Levi le estaba dando en su próstata, machacándola, enviando corrientes de placer una detrás de otra.

—Voy a correrme —masculló Farlan y Eren enarcó una ceja—. ¿En tu boca o en tu rostro?

—Donde… ngh… m-mi… ah… amo… mnh… qui-quiera… —jadeó Eren volviendo a chupar.

Farlan soltó un gemido, eyaculando en la mejilla y boca del castaño, que separó sus labios con una sonrisa amplia, sacando su lengua.

Ver aquella acción hizo que Levi terminara corriéndose también dentro del mocoso, jadeando, dando un par de embestidas más y saliendo de su interior, viendo el semen escurrir por su agujero.

—¡No es… es justo! —protestó Eren con su rostro manchado por la esencia de Farlan—. ¡Yo… ngh… no me… corrí! —Levi vio el miembro erecto del chico y sonrió con diversión—. Levi, ¿qué estas… pensando? No me gusta tu sonrisa…

—Creo que te mereces un castigo —dijo el azabache empujándolo otra vez sobre el sillón antes de darle un beso francés que dejó al chico marcando ocupado—. Todavía te sigues portando mal. Creo que te gusta que te castiguemos.

Eren lo miró, mareado, y Levi se giró encima, llevando su boca a la polla del chico y lamiendo su extensión, agarrándola de la base. El miembro de Levi, en tanto, golpeó su mejilla, y sin necesidad de que le dijeran lo que debía hacer, lo comenzó a chupar.

Levi, al notarlo distraído, sonrió y separó las piernas del castaño, mostrando su agujero –por donde todavía escurría semen– y sin avisar, Farlan lo penetró de golpe. Eren se atragantó, pero Levi no se quitó de encima, volviendo a atender la polla del mocoso con su lengua, y movió su cadera, oyendo el chapoteo que hacía su miembro al salir y entrar de la boca de Eren.

Desde esa posición, podía ver muy bien el agujero de su novio siendo penetrado por el pene de su amigo; además, escuchaba sus gritos ahogados, y mezclado a los jadeos de Farlan, terminó llegando al orgasmo antes de lo que esperaba. No salió de la boca de Eren para ello, y unos segundos después el castaño también se corrió entre sus labios.

Las paredes de Eren se contrajeron con el orgasmo, apretando el miembro de Farlan, que dando unas embestidas más se corrió en el interior del chico para luego salir y ver el semen saliendo.

Levi se quitó de encima de Eren, viendo su boca llena de su esencia, cayendo por sus labios, y supo que volvería a ponerse duro unos segundos después. En especial cuando el mocoso pasó su lengua por sus labios, sonriendo lascivamente, y tragó.

—A-amos… po-por favor… ah… de-desátenme… —pidió Eren haciendo un puchero, su rostro todavía manchado con semen.

Farlan resopló, recuperando el aire, y Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Si vuelves a portarte mal, no dejaré que te corras para la próxima —advirtió Levi sacando el cinturón de sus manos.

—Mhn —el chico asintió, moviendo sus manos, y se sentó unos minutos tratando de poner una expresión inocente.

O bueno, lo intentó, porque unos segundos después volvió a sonreír con deseo y poniéndose de rodillas, tomó la polla de Farlan y la llevó a su boca.

—¡Carajo, Eren! —gimió Levi.

Farlan solo comenzó a reírse y Eren, al separarse, sonrió una vez más de manera picarona, saboreando sus labios.

—Debo dejar bien limpias las pollas de mis amos —ronroneó Eren antes de acariciar el miembro de Levi, quien solo gruñó y acarició el cabello del mocoso.

Eren llevó el miembro de Levi a su boca, lamiéndolo, mientras masturbaba con suavidad el pene de Farlan.

—Mierda, ¿no estás cansado? —gruñó Levi, viendo como Eren liberara su polla con un sonido ruidoso.

—¿Tú si lo estás, _papi_? —preguntó el chico antes de lamer el miembro de Farlan.

—Yo no, para nada, podría seguir… ah… el resto de la noche —dijo el rubio relajado.

—Lo único que quieres es follarte a Eren —replicó Levi frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y tú no, acaso? —contestó Farlan.

—Fóllenme los dos.

—Yo me lo puedo follar todos los días —contestó el azabache.

—Entonces, ¿puedo follármelo solo yo ahora, ya que lo tienes todos los días? —respondió Farlan.

—Oigan, ¿me están oyendo?

—Por supuesto que no, Eren es mi novio, si quieres follártelo, yo voy a participar de ello —gruñó Levi.

—No sabía que eras un fetichista, Levi —se burló el rubio.

—Saben, creo que los dos se van a quedar sin follar.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de mí y que hacemos con Eren —dijo el azabache.

—De seguro debe estar aburrido de que no aguantes más de dos rondas —masculló Farlan.

—Estoy aburrido de que peleen por mí como si fuera un juguete.

—Cállate, mocoso de mierda.

—Eren, cállate.

Levi y Farlan fulminaron con la mirada al chico, pero sus expresiones cambiaron al notar que agarraba con su mano derecha el miembro de Farlan y con la izquierda el miembro de Levi, y su rostro mostraba claramente que no estaba para nada feliz.

—Por su culpa me enfríe —dijo Eren entre dientes, apretando sus pollas de manera nada lujuriosa—. Si van a seguir comportándose así, entonces se acabó por hoy —apretó un poco más y ambos jadearon por el dolor—. Si quieren seguir con esto, ahora lo haremos como yo diga, ¿está bien… perros?

Farlan y Levi se miraron en silencio, tragando saliva, y luego miraron a sus respectivos miembros, todavía apretados en las suaves manos de Eren. Habían olvidado cuan cruel podía llegar a ser ese mocoso si no estaba satisfecho, y lo dominantemente pasivo que era. A él se la metían, por supuesto, pero solo si él quería.

—Vale, como quieras, Eren —cedió Farlan.

—Sí, por supuesto, mi amor —contestó Levi.

El chico aligeró el agarre un poco, sonriendo ahora, y movió sus manos de arriba hacia abajo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es su pasiva favorita?

—Tú, por supuesto —respondió Levi.

—Solo tú, nadie más —apoyó Farlan.

—Bien, eso me gusta —siguió acariciando sus miembros, sin acercarlos a su boca—. ¿Y quién les morderá sus penes si vuelven a pelear?

Los dos miraron a Eren con incredulidad, que sonreía de manera inocente aunque sus ojos eran amenazadores. Ambos volvieron a tragar saliva.

—Tú, amor —escupió Levi indignado antes de que Eren le apretara un poco su polla.

—Mal perro, así no se le contesta a tu amo.

Farlan cubrió su boca para aguantarse la risa al ver como el azabache fulminaba con la mirada a su novio.

—Debes estar jodiéndo–¡Ah, carajo, mocoso de mierda! —gritó Levi cuando Eren apretó con más fuerza.

—Perro malo, ponte de rodillas, ahora.

Levi soltó un gruñido, pero hizo caso con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Eren, sonriendo de una manera dulcemente escalofriante, le acarició el cabello y se puso de pie.

—No te rías, Farlan, tú igual ponte de rodillas o te cortaré la polla.

El rubio palideció y obedeció con rapidez.

—Bien —el chico puso una expresión pensativa—. ¿Entendieron que no deben portarse mal? —ambos asintieron y el castaño lucía orgulloso—. Si vuelven a ignorarme, los dejaré en abstinencia un mes.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Lo vamos a repetir? —preguntó Levi.

—Uh… ¿sí?

—Te estás sublevando —Levi se puso de pie y Eren retrocedió. La mirada amenazante del azabache le hizo perder todo el valor que había tenido en ese momento—. ¿No dije que si te portabas mal no ibas a correrte en la siguiente ronda?

—Oh, sí, lo dijo —cizañó Farlan poniéndose de pie también.

—¡Deberías apoyarme, Farlan! —chilló el castaño antes de que Levi lo empujara en el sillón, tomando su cinturón—. ¡Levi, anda, era solo una broma!

—Pues tu broma no me gustó —ató las manos del muchacho—. Farlan, anda a buscar una corbata.

—A su orden, capitán.

—¡Levi, no seas maaaaaaaAH! —Levi había separado sus piernas, embistiéndolo de una, entrando con facilidad gracias al semen que quedaba todavía en su interior. El rubio llegó unos segundos después, y el azabache tomó la corbata, atándola en la base de la polla de Eren para que no se corriera enseguida.

Levi, sonriendo de manera rara, lo embistió, viendo su expresión contraerse por el placer, y lo tomó en brazos, levantándolo, girándose, sentándose en el sillón con Eren montándolo.

—¿Qué piensan…? —Levi lo embistió, arrancándole un gemido.

—¿Tú no querías que los dos te folláramos, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi, y de pronto el castaño sintió la presencia de Farlan detrás.

El rubio lo agarró por las caderas, levantándolo un poco, y acomodó su polla junto a la de Levi.

—¡No, pero no así! ¡Mierda! ¡Ngh!

Farlan había entrado de golpe, empujándolo hacia abajo, y los tres se quedaron quieto, el interior del castaño apretando dos miembros.

Unos segundos después, Eren comenzó a mover su cadera, y Farlan lo agarró con más fuerza de la cintura, ayudándolo con el movimiento de auto-penetración. Levi tiró la cabeza del castaño hacia abajo, besándolo con fuerza, mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello, sus manos acariciando sus pezones, pellizcándolos, arrancándole gemidos al chico que no dejaba de moverse.

Levi le dio una palmada, logrando que se separara, jadeando, y el azabache empezó a besar y chupar sus pezones, masturbándolo, Farlan ocupado en atacar su cuello y hombros, embistiéndolo, las dos pollas frotándose entre sí, golpeando su próstata con fuerza, al principio las dos moviéndose al mismo tiempo, pero luego en movimientos erráticos, una golpeando seguida de la otra, logrando que la mente de Eren fuera solo un revoltijo de placer, de lujuria.

—Sí… a-ahí… Ah… Mhn… Más… ah… fu-fuerte… Ngh… —jadeaba el chico sin detenerse, saltando sobre ambas pollas, desesperado por correrse. Pero con sus manos atadas no podía quitarse esa estúpida corbata que apretaba su miembro, y los ojos de Levi decían que no se la quitaría sin rogar.

—Pídelo, Eren… —jadeó Farlan a su oído, mordiendo, besando, chupando, dándole otra palmada.

—Mhn… ¡Ah…! ¡Sí! ¡M-más! ¡A-ahí! ¡Lle-llénenme! ¡Eso! —gritó Eren cerrando sus ojos.

—Como… ah… la perra que eres… mocoso de mierda… —gruñó Levi apretando su trasero.

—¡A-amos! ¡P-por fa-favor! ¡De-dejen… ngh… que… me… co-corra! —gimió el castaño, y al besar a Levi, el azabache deshizo el nudo de la corbata, unos segundos después corriéndose con fuerza, dejando manchados ambos pechos.

Su interior se contrajo, apretando ambas pollas, y junto a la fricción causada por los roces los dos hombres terminaron eyaculando también en su interior, Farlan ahogando su gemido besando el cuello de Eren y Levi acariciando sus labios.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo oyéndose las respiraciones de los tres, y entonces el rubio se movió, saliendo del interior del chico, ganándose una protesta suave. Farlan se sentó al lado de ellos, y Levi abrazó a Eren por la cintura, tomando aire.

—Nunca más me dejaré convencer por las ideas de este mocoso —masculló Levi luego de unos segundos.

—Lo disfrutaste —respondió Farlan sonriendo—, y Eren fue el que más lo disfrutó.

—Mhn… —bostezó el castaño acurrucándose en los brazos de Levi—. Repitámoslo… más tarde…

—Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza, mocoso —gruñó el azabache acariciándole el cabello.

—Luego… podríamos hacer un cuarteto… y un quinteto…

—Quieres matarnos, ¿cierto, Eren? —preguntó Farlan incrédulo.

—¿No les gustaría verme siendo follado por otra persona? —preguntó Eren inocentemente.

—No —contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Aburridos —el castaño hizo un puchero, aunque sus ojos brillaban con diversión, para luego cerrarlos un momento.

Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar pensar en que ese mocoso con cara inocente y mente perversa, definitivamente, los iba a llevar a la perdición si seguía con sus locas ideas imposibles de negar.

—¿Listos para la siguiente ronda? —inquirió Eren abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

Sip, definitivamente, iban a terminar muertos.

* * *

 _Mis padres me enviarían a un convento si ven las cosas que escribo._

 _Pero espero que a_ ** _ChrisNovx_** _le haya gustado, sino, bueno, te traeré una historia Faren más adelante, ya estoy pensando en una *u* Esta me quedó llena de zukulemzia, Dioh mioh, perdóname por escribir estas cosas xD Pero igual me reí bastante, en especial al escribir a Eren siendo un pasivo dominante xD_

 _Bueno, la siguiente petición que me pidieron fue algo más bien lindo, una cita Riren con mucho amor y fluff, así que se las traeré la próxima semana :3_

 _Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el primer extra, ¡son las mejores! Así que gracias a_

 ** _Bossenbroek_**

 ** _ChrisNovx_**

 ** _Darling_**

 ** _MariChan224_**

 ** _miu39_**

 ** _Voice-L_**

 ** _Akire Nimzay_**

 _Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡nos leemos pronto!_

 _Cotota~_


	4. Extra 3: Familia

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, Riren, un poco de tema de género fluido~_

 _Petición hecha por muchas, algo tierno entre ellos :3 Es la última petición :v_

* * *

Eren bajó del auto, corriendo, yendo a tocar la puerta para ser abrazada por su madre mientras Levi rodaba los ojos, también bajando y caminando al maletero para sacar los bolsos que llevaban. Al acercarse, Carla también lo saludó, sonriendo, mientras Eren abrazaba ahora a su padre.

—Podrías ayudarme, mocosa de mierda —gruñó Levi. Ese día, su novio se sentía como una chica, y para remarcarlo, se puso un pequeño lazo rosado en el cabello.

La castaña hizo un puchero, tomando un bolso.

—Me tienes como una esclava, Levi —dramatizó—, me haces limpiar la casa hasta el fondo y cocinar.

—¿Quieres acaso que cocine yo?

—Dios, no —Eren puso una expresión de horror—, la última vez que cocinaste, el puré se movía.

Carla soltó una carcajada, entrando a la pequeña casa familiar seguida de su hija y yerno, Grisha cerrando la puerta de entrada. Estaban de vacaciones, y aprovecharon de visitar a los padres de la chica, que vivían en Guaruja, por lo que se quedarían unas semanas allí –aunque eso significaba que no tendrían muchos momentos íntimos, pero luego se pondrían al día con ello.

—Ese suéter te queda bien, cariño —dijo Carla mirándolo.

—Aw, ¿de verdad? —Eren se abrazó, acariciando la tela del suéter rosado que traía encima—. ¿Ves que es bonito, Levi? No sé por qué lo odias.

Levi rodó los ojos, soltando un chasquido. No es que odiara ese suéter, simplemente… bueno, si era sincero, sentía ganas de arrancárselo cuando lo veía, porque era una prenda enorme y dejaba los hombros de la chica al descubierto. Una vez se lo había tirado hacia abajo, mientras Eren limpiaba una repisa, y tuvo que salir corriendo para que su novia no lo golpeara con el plumero. A sus veintiséis años, Eren seguía siendo igual de inmadura que siempre.

—Oh, a qué no adivinas qué encontró tu madre, Eren —dijo Grisha tendiéndole un vaso con agua a Levi.

—Con Grisha limpiamos tu habitación, ¡y encontramos tus álbumes de fotos! —contestó emocionada Carla.

Eren palideció mientras Levi miraba a sus suegros con interés.

—No —masculló la castaña.

—Quiero verlos.

—¡Levi!

—Los tengo en el comedor, vamos.

—¡Mamá!

—Podríamos subir las fotos a Facebook.

—¡Papá!

—Compartir, compartir.

—¡Raúl!

Levi miró el loro que tenían como mascota y metió la mano dentro de la jaula, acariciando la cabeza del pájaro, que lo mordió con suavidad. Luego fue a sentarse al lado de su suegra, que agarró varias fotografías mientras su hija se sentaba en el suelo, enfurruñada.

—Oh, acá está Eren a los tres años, bañándose con sus burbujas.

El azabache tomó la fotografía, viendo al pequeño Eren de pie en la bañera, sonriendo, con el cabello lleno de espuma, sonriendo y levantando las manos al aire.

—Mira mocosa, el tamaño de tu pene me da ternura —se burló Levi tendiéndole la fotografía.

La aludida se ruborizó, avergonzada, y soltó un sonido estrangulado mientras su padre se reía, tomando la fotografía.

—La vamos a enmarcar —comentó Grisha.

—Y en esta, Eren tenía cinco años. ¡Se veía tan linda con la ropa de Mikasa!

Levi observó la foto, viendo a la castaña con un vestido rosa y dos tacones enormes, sentada al lado de una mesita para té, con una chica pelinegra detrás que traía encima un vestido violeta, agarrándole el cabello en varias coletas que iban para todas direcciones. Eren, por supuesto, sonreía ampliamente, sus labios pintados de color rojo intenso.

—A sus cinco años Eren ya sabía que se vería bien con faldas —se burló Grisha cariñosamente.

A Levi le había sorprendido que los padres de Eren se hubieran tomado tan bien el hecho de que su hijo varón era de género fluido y transformista, en especial cuando comentaron, en una de sus muchas visitas, que el castaño comenzó a los ocho años a exigir maquillaje y vestidos. Lo habían llevado a un psicólogo, que les contó que lo más probable es que su hijo tuviera dichas tendencias, y que lo mejor sería dejarlo ser ya que de lo contrario solo provocarían que Eren se convirtiera en una persona introvertida, callada y tímida, todo lo contrario a lo que era ahora.

Levi no podía imaginarse a un Eren retraído, cohibido y silencioso. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su novio era su carácter alegre, llamativo y luminoso.

—Nunca te he visto utilizar faldas —comentó Levi tomando la fotografía.

—Ah, las dejó luego de que a los diecisiete un idiota se riera de ella en el colegio —contestó Grisha.

—¿Eren?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, bajando la vista, haciendo un puchero.

—Estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran de mí por llevar las uñas pintadas o delinear mis ojos —Eren se recostó en las piernas de Levi—, pero ese idiota dijo que me veía fea con falda, y eso me dolió —frunció el ceño—. De seguro me veía horrible —se lamentó.

—Te ves preciosa aunque lleves encima una bolsa de basura —soltó Levi tomando la siguiente fotografía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la casa, y el azabache levantó la vista, notando que tres pares de ojos estaban sobre él. Carla sonreía ampliamente, mientras Grisha parecía satisfecho, y Eren… esa mocosa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, procediendo a abrazar a Levi por la cintura, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho del azabache.

—Por qué eres tan lindo, Levi —ronroneó Eren emocionada.

—Suéltame, mocosa —se quejó Levi sin alejarla.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo, me quiero casar contigo.

Levi soltó un chasquido, negando con la cabeza, y acarició el cabello de Eren. Vio la siguiente fotografía, y arrugó el ceño

—Acá Eren estaba besando a su mejor amigo, Armin —se rió Carla—. ¿Cuánto tenían, mi amor?

—Si no me equivoco, ¿ocho años? —aventuró el doctor.

—A Armin no le gustaba Eren, pero a Eren le gustaba la carita de niña de Armin, y quería demostrarle su amor con un beso —explicó la mujer mientras Eren reía nerviosamente, sabiendo que su novio era un celópata de primera.

En la foto, Eren tenía las mejillas agarradas de un chico rubio, besándole la boca en un beso inocente. La castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo, mientras el chico ponía una expresión de susto, sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. La fotografía era graciosa, por supuesto, pero los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. En especial al ver a Eren con las mejillas rojas.

—Podrían salir mañana con Armin —sugirió Carla maliciosa.

—¡Mamá!

—Deberíamos hacer un trío con él, Eren —le picó Levi—, así como lo hicimos con Farlan.

Eren enrojeció mientras Grisha se cubría el rostro, avergonzado, y Carla se reía a carcajadas. Solo recién ahí Levi se percató de que estaban en la casa de sus suegros.

Ay, santísima mierda.

—Per–

—Tú podrías penetrarme mientras yo lo hago con Armin —sugirió Eren.

Grisha escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo mientras Levi miraba a la castaña con incredulidad, que solo sonreía con burla, Carla prácticamente riéndose en el suelo por las palabras de su hija.

—Voy a matarte, Eren.

— _Papi, azótame._

El pobre de Grisha estaba a punto de tener un infarto y lo único que podía hacer Carla era reírse como una desquiciada, en tanto el azabache observaba los ojos desafiantes de su pareja.

Bien, si Eren quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

—Prefiero que te atragantes con mi polla, mocosa. Ah, verdad, ni siquiera eres capaz de tragarla por completo con mis bolas.

Eren jadeó, el color subiendo a su rostro otra vez, y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Levi, tratando de no recordar el momento en que le dio un ataque de risa mientras le hacía sexo oral a su novio y trataba de hacer otra vez el truco que hizo con Farlan. Levi no lo iba a olvidar con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, si quieres–

—Eren, tu vida sexual no nos interesa —dijo Grisha frotando sus sienes.

—A mí sí me interesa —protestó Carla rodando los ojos antes de darle otra foto a Levi.

Sonrió, viendo a una Eren de doce años colgada boca debajo de la rama de un árbol, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando a la cámara. Sentado contra el tronco estaba otra vez ese chiquillo rubio, con expresión exasperada, y detrás la muchacha pelinegra amiga de Eren la observaba por si se caía.

—Por supuesto, Eren se cayó y rompió una pierna —explicó Carla—. Pasó un mes con yeso y sin poder bailar.

—Fue horrible —se quejó Eren—. Ese árbol, además, estaba lleno de ardillas.

Levi enarcó una ceja mientras Grisha sonreía.

—Una ardilla mordió a Eren, Eren gritó y se soltó, y desde entonces le agarró odio a esos pobres animales.

—¿Pobres? —Eren resopló—, esos pequeños roedores hijos de Satanás están esperando para someternos y conquistarnos.

—Eren Jaeger, derrotada por una ardilla —se burló Levi abrazándolo.

—Son malvadas. Se hacen las inocentes esas hijas de puta, pero en el fondo solo están esperando el momento preciso para matarnos —prosiguió Eren como si nada.

Carla solo negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos, pasándole la siguiente foto a Levi quien soltó un resoplido burlón.

—Ahí Eren está en su etapa de querer ser cantante y bailarina —dijo Carla—. Una pena que tenga una voz horrible. Su nombre artístico sería Ererin.

—¡Mamá, ese secreto iría conmigo hasta la tumba!

En la fotografía, Eren llevaba puesto un top azul junto con una falda del mismo color, con un enorme lazo atrás. Además, tenía también unas medias blancas junto con zapatos que combinaban con el traje. Y, para rematar el traje, llevaba sobre el cabello una pequeña cinta azul también con guantes blancos. Miraba a la cámara, sacándole la lengua, y a su lado Mikasa un traje igual, solo que de color rosado.

—Ererin —repitió Levi antes de mirar a Eren—. ¿Por qué nunca te he visto con este traje?

—Tenía catorce años —trató de justificar Eren—. Lo dejé acá cuando me di cuenta de que me quedaba pequeño.

—Utilizabas bragas, supongo.

La castaña sonrió de lado, con picardía.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Suficiente —gruñó Grisha.

Eren hizo un puchero, pero no prosiguió, aunque le guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona a Levi. El azabache esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo otra fotografía.

Antes de detenerse a pensar en lo que diría, miró a los padres de Eren.

—¿Es normal que una Eren de quince años me caliente?

Grisha volvió a escupir agua mientras Eren se ruborizaba y Carla veía la fotografía con una sonrisa.

—Eren ganó el concurso de samba ante las miradas envidiosas de las otras chicas —comentó la mujer.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena iluminaba toda la fotografía. Eren vestía una tanga con detalles rojos y negros, tan ajustada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y no llevaba un corpiño, aunque si unos círculos pegados que formaban una especie de sujetador, que se cerraban por detrás dando paso a plumas negras y rojas, enormes, que se extendían hacia los lados. La corona era pequeña, terminando en punta y con los mismos detalles circulares. Lo remataban unos tacones enormes, negros y rojos, y Levi podía sentir como se calentaba por ello.

Eren se alejó, notando su erección, sonriendo burlona.

—Y no solo ganó el concurso, sino también un montón de miradas de chicos que querían salir con ella —agregó Grisha.

Su erección murió y Eren casi rompe a reír.

—Eren se volvió loca —suspiró Carla—, cada semana salía con un chico nuevo.

—Fui cuidadosa, no pesqué una ETS —Eren se encogió de hombros.

—A ti solo te gustaba que te dijeran que eras preciosa —le regañó Carla tirándole el cabello con suavidad.

—Voy a tener que vigilarte mejor —masculló Levi.

—No seas gruñón —contestó Eren—, a mí me gustas solo tú ahora. Además, no dormí con todos, solo con los más lindos.

—¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—Sí, desde que te conocí no he dormido con nadie más porque eres el más guapo del mundo.

Levi se quedó callado, desviando la vista, sintiendo las mejillas un poco calientes, y solo soltó un chasquido de fastidio, tratando de no parecer avergonzado. Cinco años habían pasado desde que vio a ese mocoso en el carnaval.

Carla, riendo en voz baja, le tendió otra fotografía, y Levi volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Le compramos a Eren una muñeca con vestido de novia, y lo único que hizo luego de tenerla, fue sacarle el vestido y ponérselo —se burló Carla—. Tenía ocho años.

Eren masculló algo en voz baja, parecido a una maldición, mientras Levi miraba la tierna fotografía, donde un pequeño Eren levantaba la falda del vestido, sonriendo, con maquillaje en su rostro, y en una mano llevaba unas flores sueltas que tuvo que recoger por ahí.

Ellos nunca habían hablado algo sobre el matrimonio. Levi siempre había asumido que la castaña no estaba interesada en ello, considerando que gozaba de su libertad bastante y no le gustaba estar atada a alguien.

Al menos, así fueron los dos primeros años desde que se conocieron. Pero ahora eran una pareja oficial, con más de tres años de relación, y no hablaron en ningún momento sobre casarse. Levi siempre sintió que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, por lo que plantearse un matrimonio se le hacía raro y quizás forzado.

Miró el rostro de Eren, y pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle aquello en otro momento, cuando los dos estuvieran a solas.

Le acarició el cabello a la castaña, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, y haciéndola reír.

* * *

—¿Qué vas a ordenar, Eren?

—Tu polla.

—…

—Pollo, perdón.

El pobre mesero soltó una risa nerviosa mientras Levi frotaba su frente, mirando al chico, que pestañeaba de manera inocente.

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegaron a Guaruja y habían decidido salir a comer solo los dos a la playa. No tenían un tiempo a solas desde que llegaron, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo para salir en una cita. Quizás, luego, podrían ir a un motel para hacer el amor –como últimamente lo llamaba Eren, lo que se le hacía un poco extraño.

Ese día, Eren se sentía como un chico, por lo que se había puesto solo una musculosa y shorts para salir en la noche, que Levi esperaba sacarle a mordiscos cuando estuvieran solos.

—Se nota que estás necesitado —gruñó Levi cuando el mesero los dejó solos.

Eren dejó salir una risa baja, bebiendo jugo, el sonido del mar haciéndolo sentir tranquilo y a gusto.

—¿Tú no, Levi? —preguntó juguetonamente el castaño—. Solo hemos estado una semana aquí.

—Una larga semana —concedió el azabache tomándole la mano.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Eren ladeó la cabeza, un tanto confundido por la actitud estoica de su pareja.

—Matrimonio —masculló Levi sin mirarlo.

—¿Uh?

—¿No has pensado en el matrimonio, mocoso de mierda?

Eren enmudeció ante las brutales palabras de Levi, demasiado sorprendido por ellas, y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. El azabache lo observó, tragando saliva, repentinamente ansioso.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —balbuceó Eren.

Levi no contestó enseguida mientras el mozo dejaba sus platos, retirándose unos segundos después.

—¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Levi seriamente—. Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

—Eh, yo… —Eren sonrió con suavidad, sin perder el rubor—, nunca lo he pensado, Levi —mordió su labio inferior—. Digo, siempre asumí… —sus mejillas se pusieron más coloradas—, agh, que… que nunca me casaría —se encogió de hombros, un tanto nervioso—. A mucha gente no les gusta que… les cuesta relacionarse con gente como yo… entonces mis novios solían… ah… durar poco —el castaño lo miró—. Eres mi único novio que ha durado más de un año, y sentía que… que si te proponía algo quizás… más serio, ibas a huir de mí…

—¿Y por qué iba a huir de ti si te amo?

Limpio y brutal, como siempre, logrando que Eren luciera más avergonzado que nunca. Eren todavía no terminaba a acostumbrarse a que Levi se las dijera de pronto, en el momento menos esperado, de improviso, como si nada. La primera vez que lo hizo, fue cuando estaban limpiando el departamento, y Eren desempolvaba un mueble, por lo que estaba de puntillas para llegar más alto. El azabache, entonces, se acercó por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello, e hicieron el amor allí mismo, de una manera suave, lenta, y Levi le había susurrado contra los labios que lo amaba. Eren siempre solía decírselo antes, pero normalmente no obtenía respuesta alguna, solo besos, y que se lo dijera tan de repente…

—Eres terrible, Levi —farfulló Eren cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Qué dije ahora? —dijo Levi incrédulo.

Eren no contestó, solo le dio un apretón en la mano, y sin perder el rubor en sus mejillas, dijo en voz baja, solo para ellos dos:

—Me gustaría casarme contigo y estar a tu lado el resto de mis días, Levi.

Notó el rubor en las mejillas del azabache y supo que sus palabras habían sido las correctas. En especial al ver como los ojos de Levi brillaban con emoción.

—Uno de estos días te lo propondré como corresponda —masculló el mayor, pensando en algún lugar donde comprarle un anillo a su novio.

Eren sonrió ampliamente, besando sus dedos.

—Y más adelante —prosiguió el castaño emocionado—, podríamos adoptar —Levi lo miró con sorpresa—. Una niña y un niño, ¿te los imaginas, Levi? Ellos te dirían papá y a mí mamá —Eren casi podía rebotar en su asiento por la excitación—. O tres niños, o cuatro, o cinco, un ejército completo de niños…

Levi soltó un resoplido, negando por la cabeza, pero por dentro sintiendo la emoción de empezar a formar algo con ese pequeño mocoso que se metió en su vida con su baile y su sonrisa.

* * *

—Y en exclusiva solo para Levi, ¡Ererin!

—Eren, estamos en la casa de tus padres.

—Shh… cállate, están durmiendo.

—O eso quieren que creamos.

Eren se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas en actitud enfurruñada, y Levi desvió la vista hacia la pequeña falda azul que estaba utilizando, que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. El mocoso estaba utilizando el mismo traje de la fotografía, aunque se notaba que le quedaba un poco pequeño, pero por lo demás… bueno, le quedaba pequeño, pero no mal.

—Anda, mamá y papá toman pastillas para dormir —susurró Eren abrazando a Levi por el cuello.

Levi frunció el ceño, deslizando sus manos por la cintura desnuda del castaño.

—Mocoso…

—Deberías agradecer que me puse esto —se quejó Eren sentándose en las piernas de su novio, besándole la mejilla—, la tanga me está apretando.

Antes de que Eren pudiera decirle algo más, Levi deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda notando que, efectivamente, su novio traía puesta una prenda apretada. Le acarició el miembro por encima de la tanga, oyendo su jadeo bajo.

—Serás silencioso —susurró Levi—, nada de gritos escandalosos, como siempre —lo besó, chupando sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar su polla.

—Cuándo he sido escandaloso… —jadeó Eren mientras su novio lo recostaba en la cama boca arriba, quitándole la tanga pero dejándolo con las medias, la falda, el top y los tacones puesto.

—Gritas como si fuera el fin del mundo… mocoso —masculló Levi volviendo a besarlo con suavidad.

—Te… ah… gustan mis gritos de… de gata… —farfulló el castaño antes de chupar los dedos de Levi, quien besaba su cuello ahora.

El azabache alejó sus dedos, volviendo a besarlo en la boca mientras deslizaba sus dedos húmedos por el trasero del menor. Eren se abrió de piernas, poniéndolas en los hombros de Levi, y ahogó su gemido al sentir dos dedos entrando inmediatamente, jugueteando en su interior. El mayor no dejaba de besarlo cariñosamente, sin dejar de prepararlo, levantando la falda para revelar la polla humedecida de Eren, manchado la tela.

—Quiero verte más con falda —gruñó Levi sacando los dedos con un morboso sonido.

—¿No… ngh… crees que me… ah… veo mal? —gimoteó en un susurro el castaño, sintiendo el miembro de Levi contra su agujero.

—Creo que te ves hermoso —murmuró contra sus labios antes de penetrarlo, viendo como su rostro se iluminaba.

Eren jadeó al sentirlo dentro, pero solo le devolvió el beso, los tacones golpeando sus pies debido al movimiento. De alguna pervertida manera, le gustaba ver sus piernas con medias y tacos en el cielo, con Levi entremedio de ellas.

—Oi, mocoso… —Levi lo embistió con suavidad y Eren lo miró, mordiendo su labio inferior—, ¿no… no quieres llevar… a mis hijos…? —bromeó besándolo otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteando sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

—Qué… mhn… di-dices… —Eren lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más, apretando sus dientes para no gemir al sentir como golpeaba su próstata—, s-soy… ho-hombre… n-no pu-puedo… ah…

—Haremos el amor… —le besó el cuello, sintiendo como Eren presionaba su boca contra su hombro para no gritar de placer—, hasta que… ngh… tengas a mi bebé…

—T-tonto… —se rió el castaño otra vez mordiendo su labio al sentir la mano de Levi en su miembro, masturbándolo, mientras tomaba una de sus manos libres, dándole un apretón.

Eren jadeó al sentir una nueva embestida y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del azabache, volviendo a sus labios, besándose de una forma tranquila mientras Levi se movía en su interior, sus estocadas duras y certeras.

Unos segundos después, el castaño se corrió en la mano de Levi, ahogando su gemido, y el azabache le siguió en su interior, besando la mandíbula del menor.

—Te… te amo… —susurró Eren antes de recibir otra beso en su boca.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Levi besándole las mejillas.

Levi se quedó sobre él, ambos respirando para calmarse, y se sonrieron al otro, besándose en silencio, solo acariciándose.

—Deberíamos hacerlo otra ve–

—¡Eren Jaeger, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!

La pareja miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz con horror, tratando de separarse con rapidez aunque ya los habían descubierto, solo logrando enredarse entre sí –porque Levi todavía no salía de su interior– y rodando por la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana, cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, escuchando la risa de Grisha mientras una furiosa Carla les devolvía la mirada desde la puerta.

Por supuesto, los padres de Eren habían escuchado absolutamente todo y desde ese día no fueron capaces de mirarlos a los ojos nunca más en la vida.

* * *

 _No sé cómo me salió xD Pero ya me habían pedido algo lindo y tierno, y esto fue lo que pude hacer (?)_

 _No sé cómo habrán reaccionado con el tema del género fluido, lo estuve pensando bien y me decidí por ello creo que por simple capricho xD Había una historia que tenía a un Eren de género fluido, pero la eliminaron *llora* Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sino, pos será :v_

 _Siento que irme de viaje me ha retrasado un montón con los escritos xD Mañana les traeré el capítulo de **UP,** preparen los pañuelos (? ahrre xD_

 _Muchísimas gracias a la gente que comentó el RirenFaren de la semana pasada, aw, no me hicieron ver tan pervertida xD Así que gracias a_

 _ **ChrisNovx** : te traeré tu fic Faren, ¡lo juro! He pensado ya algo, solo me falta concretar bien la idea xD Actualiza tu Faren bebé, y te haré mi pasiva, preciosa 7u7_

 _ **estefilinda** : ¿y quién dijo que no era correspondido, washita rica? xD ay lo siento, no pude evitar el sexo, pero si quieres, te hago un oneshot tierno entre los dos, me dices y lo hago :3_

 _ **AngelGefallen** : tenías que hacer un trío mujer, te habría hecho un monumento si lo hubieras puesto en tu fic xD Adoro a mi bebé uke dominante, me dan ganas de darle mucho amor dhfbdsfsvs_

 _ **MariChan2005** : fue todo un manjarsh, lo sé xD_

 _ **Maname** : ¡espero haberte dejado satisfecha con esto! Me dio ternura escribirlo, imaginarme a mami Carla hablándole a Levi sobre un lindo bebé Eren asdfghjklñ_

 _ **Sweetvioleth** : ¡gracias a ti por leerme! xD Era hora de la zabrozura 7u7 xD _

_**Bossenbroek** : ay, es que ¿sabes lo que me pasa a mí con mi OTP? Te sonará raro quizás, pero yo soy muy celosa por la parte de Levi. No me gusta verlo con otra persona que no sea con Eren xD Pero a Eren... A EREN LO PUEDO PONER DE PASIVA CON CUALQUIERA Y SOY FELIZ ASDFGHJKLÑ Lo sé, es raro :c _

_**aramirezg** : weona, entré a la catedral y no me quemé hbsdhjfbsdfhj todavía tengo acceso al cielo xD Toma tu asqueroso fluff, espero que hayas quedado feliz :v_

 _ **gatitaphantera** : yo amo, amo a mi bebé uke, es que me da no sé, cómo ternura xD ¡y más si es cachondo y loquito por su Levi! Mi lindo bebé, de solo imaginarlo así que me saca varias sonrisas, ¡y más si es con Levi! Ay, los amo tanto *u* _

_**Lis Gonzlez** : wey, ¡muchas gracias! tus palabras siempre me sacan una sonrisa :3 Algún día te demostraré todo mi agradecimiento escribiéndote un oneshot, tú solo pide y yo haré el resto :3_

 _ **Akire** : JAAJAJAJAJJAJA, no sé si sentirme avergonzada o feliz al reconocer el ErenshotaxToro, ejem ejem, yo igual lo leí xD Y no te preocupes, te entiendo, a mí me pasa que no puedo ver por ejemplo Eruri o Fari porque soy muy celosa con Levi, solo me gusta con Eren, no así con mi bebé que lo puedo ukear con cualquiera xD_

 _Ya, con esto doy por finalizado estos oneshot, ojalá les hayan gustado, ¡fue un placer escribir esto! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
